Jin Ryu
Jin Ryu (ジン・リュー Jin Ryū) is the deuteragonist of BeyWheelz and BeyRaiderz. Known as The Fearsome White Dragon, Jin Ryu is a member of Team Estrella and is Sho Tenma's best friend. He is a strong wheeler who is dedicated to improving his skills, his level headedness leads him in battle with his BeyWheel, Doom Fire Drago. Physical Appearance Jin has spiky dark blue hair that lines down to his forehead and next to his ears to emulate sideburns. He has a pale-white skin tone with gold eyes and very-thin black eyebrows. Jin also has a red mark on his left cheek which resembles a wavy line and a dot. Jin wears a light-blue scarf, along with a white cloak with black lines, streaming on four areas with no sleeves to be seen. A dark green belt appears as well. Underneath, he wears a grey undershirt with sleeves revealing some skin. Additionally he uses black finger-less gloves with black pants ending in tall dark-green boots. He also has blue studded earrings in each ear. Personality As a person, Jin can be considered as cool, calm, and collective. Being the best friend of Sho Tenma also makes him the strongest Wheeler Sho has ever faced. Each time in a battle, Jin tends to stay quiet and does not overreact to himself or others; appearing quite reversed of himself and his opposing friends or foes. Plot BeyWheelz The World Championships After defeating fellow Estrella teammate Leon in the Semi-Finals, Jin advances to the finals against his second teammate Sho Tenma in the BeyWheelz World Championships. The first round takes place as a crash battle where Sho underestimates Drago's power costing him the round and granting Jin the win. With this early lead Jin is given a disadvantage in the second round which overall costs him that rounds victory. In the third match Jin suggests a sleep out only match, hoping to utilize Drago's strength. Sho agree's and the two fight for the final round through an absolute victory. Even with Drago's overwhelming strength, Sho figures out a way to turn the tables and causes Jin's wheel to sleep out. With this Sho earns the title of the worlds Number 1 Wheeler while Jin takes a close second. After the tournament, Jin takes part in Team Estrella's training session where they are confronted by eager Wheelers hoping to prove themselves to Team Estrella. Although Leon is hesitant, Jin and Sho are able to convince him. During the Wheelers trials, a group of bully Wheelers known as the Dominators assault the eager wheelers. Team Estrella comes to there aid, as Leon defeats the Dominators wheeler; Gigante in battle, forcing them to retreat. The Battle for BeyWheelz Even after fighting Dominators off, it is only the begging as the Dominators begin to harass Wheelers all over the city, while Sho and his team are the only ones who are able to fend them off. Tired of there antics, Sho and Jin head to DREAM headquarters to gain information from Ryan, who is unable to supply any at all. While there, DREAM is openly challenged by the Dominators who plan to take over DREAM. Sho decides that he and Team Estrella will fight for DREAM as their representatives. Jin and Sho are met by Odin and Glen of the Dominators to battle for DREAM's fate in a tag team, absolute defeat match up. Jin is constantly held back by Destroyer's defense, causing him to standby while Glen dominates Sho to the point where Pegasus is nearly knocked from the stadium, forcing Jin to save it. Now backed in a corner, Sho and Jin use their special moves but are low balled by The Dominators who collapse the stadium, causing Drago to fall out which impulsively led to Jin touching his bey to save it, disqualifying the two from the match. Even after defeat, the two refused to let the Dominators have DREAM. So as a settlement, the Dominators challenge Team Estrella to a five on five formal tournament that will fairly decide the fate of DREAM. They accept but now he and his team must find three other members for Team Estrella. The Grand Prix Jin and Sho decide to look in Das Vegas for worthy Wheelers to join the Team. They stumbled apon The BeyWheelz Grand Prix; something Jin refers to as a carnival show meant to entertain the crowd. The Grand Prix is a large race between Beys around a twently lap stadium, during the second event bladers named Marche Ovis and Nicole Spears stuck out amongst the contenders and took first and second place. These two bladers found Jin talking negatively about the Grand Prix and decide to challenge he and Sho to prove their own strength, Estrella accepts. Estrella are not given a friendly welcome on stage as they are boo'd and pressured by the home crowd of Marche and Ovis; but Sho isn't about to give up and Jin follows suit ready for the battle. At the start Marche and Nicole easily outpace Jin and Sho but before they are able to lap them, Jin and Sho show off their battling skills as they are able to hold them back. Soon enough Estrella is able to take the match, overpowering Striker and out maneuvering Aries; Drago and Pegasus go for the gold and take the crowd back. This outrages Nicole and Marche as they join forces and work together to try and take on Estrella. They use a slipstream attack that crashes through Jin and Sho's defenses and nearly defeats them, but Sho is able to counter using his special move to turn their energy against them. Though even then they barrage Sho and hold his special move back, however Jin releases his special move to even the odds and eliminate Marche's Aries, leaving Nicole's Striker to Sho. In the final moments of the match Sho is able to defeat Striker in a sleep out; giving Estrella the win. After the battle Jin and Sho congratulate their opponents efforts and Jin admits that they are top class Wheelers and apologizes for his rude comments earlier. Now agreeing with Sho, Jin asks that Nicole and Marche join Team Estrella and the two gracefully accept. Judgement Bey The fateful battles finally arrive, as Judgement Day begins. Team Estrella must face The Dominators in Five matches, with Covey starting out against Sting. Jin and Estrella notice in his battle that the stage favors Sting's Scorpio but Covey is able to overcome and gain Estrella's first victory. With a big lead Estrella entrusts the next match to Nicole and Marche in a tag team. Nicole and Marche have an obvious advantage until the stage was revealed to give their opponent David an unfair lead. David abuses his younger brother Gigante to help him gain victory of the two, costing Estrella their first loss. Leon is decided to be the next to face the Dominators. Jin wishes him good luck but is shot back by his attitude for being called Estrella's third behind Sho and Jin. After Leon storms off Jin and Sho explain Leon's weakness of losing his temper during battle, leaving himself exposed. Leon boasts that he is not the same blader as he was back then and goes into battle against Jake. The stadium is one made of Ice that appears to give Leon an advantage, although Jin is skeptical the battle goes on. Leon goes on to prove that he is a changed wheeler, controlling his temper and channeling his anger. But this backfires as the stage does seem to be against Leon as it aids in stopping his special move and leaves him open to be defeated by Jake. Down 2 to 1, Estrella cannot aford another loss. Sho wishes to help even the score by taking on Glen, but the team disagree's and votes Jin to face him. Jin's Drago is the better match for Glen's fireblaze as well as Jin having a score to settle with Glen. Covey, Marche and Nicole stay behind to investigate the rigged stadium's while Jin, Sho and Leon move on to face the Dominators. Covey notes that Jin went in to battle well knowing that he will have an unfair advantage against Glen, but plans to win fair and square. The match is decided to be inside the Fire Gyster Stadium in a crash battle which gives Glen an overwhelming advantage. The flames erupting from the stadium continue to deal damage to drago and even boost Glen's Fireblaze's strength. As the flames dominate Jin and his drago, he begins to wait an listen to the rhythm of the battle. His patience aloud him to figure out the pace of the flames and avoid them. With the disadvantaged neutralized, Jin goes on to battle Fireblaze head on. But behind the scenes; Leader B changes the timing in order to help Glen overcome Jin's strength with another unfair advantage. Glen plans to finish it with his special move but even then Jin stands his ground against the raging flames. Jin reiterates his promise to win for Estrella and Wheelers everywhere and ignites his new special move : Raging Whirlwind Slash! The attack breaks through the flames like a bolt of lightning and crush the mighty Phoenix. Although Jin suffered serious burns and injuries, he is victorious and has come through for his team. Estrella and Dominators are now tied two for two and Jin entrusts victory to show as his passes out. BeyWheelz Doom Fire Drago: Jin's BeyWheel. It is based on the L-Drago-series of Beyblades. It is a powerful Balance Type BeyWheel that has amazing strength and control as well impressive speed. While not quite being on Pegasus' level of Speed, Drago has been able to keep up in terms of velocity while working together. But what it lacks in speed it makes up in power and control; it is able to maintain it's balance at all times and unleash bursts of incredibly powerful attacks. Special Moves *Dragon Destruction Thunderous Slash: A move that commands Drago spin in a circle and makes it's 6 blades act like a shield. Then the dragon spirit comes out and smashes into the opponent with a light blue circular aura. *Raging Whirlwind Slash: Drago flies into the air and swirls around to create a thunderstorm that charges Drago with great momentum and strength to strike on the opponent and cut through them as a bolt of lightning. BeyRaiderz Battles BeyWheelz Battles Gallery Sho and Jin lose.png Sho vs Ryu.png BeyWheelz Character.PNG Marche and Nicole join Estrella.png Marche vs Sho and Jin.png Jin and Sho.png BeyWheelz Grand Prix.png ooooo.jpg 99.png JIN11.jpg Jin with others.jpg Appearances ''BeyWheelz: Powered by Beyblade *01. ''New Generation *02. The Dominators Attack *03. The Fateful Tag-Team Battle *04. The Wheeler of the Wilderness *05. Race! The Beywheelz Grand Prix *06. Judgement Bey Begins! *07. The Law of the Dominators! *08. Avenger on the Ice *09. Phoenix vs. The White Dragon *10. Fierce Fight! A Battle of the Spirit! *11. The Shocking Truth *12. The Wheeler Bond *13. A New World Trivia *Jin is a different spelling of gin (銀) which is Japanese for silver. *Ryu (竜) is Japanese for "dragon." *He is the BeyWheelz counterpart of Ryuga and the BeyRaiderz counterpart of Sakyo Kurayami. *He resembles Alain from Pokémon the Series : XY. *He also resembles Samaru Shigami from B-Daman Crossfire and Fireblast. *Jin bears similar design traits to the Metal Saga characters, Ryutaro Fukami and Aguma. *His moves during battle resemble Dashan Wang. *His personality is very much like Shun Kazami from Bakugan. **His relationship with Sho is also similar to Shun's and Dan's relationship in Bakugan (Best and second best). Category:Male Category:BeyWheelz Characters Category:BeyRaiderz Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Team Estrella